


Metamorphisis

by SansFangirl4life



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Amnesia, DreamMare - Freeform, Feelings, Fontcest, M/M, Medium Burn, Memory Alteration, Nightmare goes by Nyx, Nyx likes to read, Smut, Sub Nightmare, Threesomes, Will add tags as I go, bless this sweet boi, clingy Nightmare, dom dream, dream/nightmare, forced memory loss, hints of abusive nightmare/dream, how does one tag?, mafiatale, mild manipulation, now with cream!, onesided killer/nightmare, slight drugging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-01-16 11:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansFangirl4life/pseuds/SansFangirl4life
Summary: Dream knows of a way to bring Nightmare back from his self inflicted darkness. But what happens isn't quite what he expects. Now dealing with the consequences how will he handle this new Nightmare?And what will happen when Nightmare's allies find out?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoistBoy420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoistBoy420/gifts).

> This is my first ever Dreammare fic! Woohoo! I hope everyone enjoys this! If the boys are a little ooc, please forgive me! QAQ

Chapter 1  
  


His body tumbled across the snowy ground grunting as his back hit a tall tree. "Weak as always brother. Or did you simply forget we are in a HorrorTale AU?" Golden eyes blearily opened as arms struggled to lift himself off the ground. "Seriously beginning to wonder if you chasing me down is just a bad habit of yours..."

"N-Nightmare...." Dream coughed, wiping golden blood from his mouth. It was true he had chased his brother down to this place, but he had a goal in mind. A plan. "I just....want to talk..."

"Tsk, bullshit." Nightmare's one cyan eye gleamed, tentacles writhing behind him. "Do you honestly mistake me for a fool?"

"No."

"Then why the hell do you think I'd ever listen to a word you say?" The dark skeleton growled, one tentacle lunging out to grab Dream by his neck. The skeleton coughed in his grip, eyelights shaking as he gasped for air. "What makes you think today's the day I won't kill you?" That was the one thing Dream never did enjoy about his brother: his unpredictability. Yet at the same time he loved it...needed it almost.

"Nightmare pl-please...." He struggled, coughing as tentacles gripped tighter. One grabbed his arm, pulling it closer to the dripping skeleton. He chuckled, eye narrowed as he moved closer.

"Yanno how I've always hated you? You reek of positivity." He growled. "And yet....I crave to just...be close. Repelled yet drawn towards you...you understand it yes?"

_Yes..._ Dream's eyes closed as a tongue licked along his arm._ But no! That's not happening this way!_ Dream kicked out, causing Nightmare to cough at the blow to his stomach. He teleported back up into the air, forming a large golden bow with his magic. He rapid fired three arrows, pinning his brother to the ground by his legs.

"You fucking bastard!!!"

"Sorry for this brother....but I don't have a choice here..." He formed a large arrow, the tip shimmering gold and black at the same time. Nightmare snarled at it, his one good eye widening at the sight of it.

_It can't...no...._ "Dream where-"

"See you when you wake dear brother...." He fired the arrow and it struck the center of Nightmare's chest.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blow was nothing Nightmare wasn't used to...and yet it burned. The heat spread from his chest to his limbs....no to his very decrepit soul. He screeched as it seemed to engulf him, the light and fire almost exploding from his body. He writhed and screamed, his voice gargled as if he was drowning in boiling lava. _Hurts....it hurts!!!!!!_ The arrows that pinned him down snapped as he rolled on the ground, black oozing and sizzling.

His tentacles writhed and shook, fingers digging into the snow beneath him. The sludge that coated his bones melted the snow with a low hiss, his bones cracking and spasaming with sickening cracks. _Is...is this....pure...positivity? Am...Am I...going to....to die?_ He blearily looked to see his brother standing a few feet away, watching him with sadness and pain. _You.....you did this...._

"Just let it happen brother....please don't stop it...."

_Let...let what...happen?_ The overwhelming fire seemed to creep its way into his mind as it simmered his Soul in its wake. _Wait...wh...what is...._ He reached out, the black sludge being eaten away by the light. "D...Dr....eam....!!!!!!" _It burns....it hurts......Dr....eam......?_ The light began to eat its way further into his mind as he struggled to drag himself along the ground. His cyan eye ached painfully, the right having been in the darkness for so long was illuminated by searing light. "D....Dre...." Golden boots shifted in his blurry vision before the figure kneeled in front of him. 

Gently, oh so gently fingers reached under his chin, lifting his skull up as the light burned more and more, filling all his senses. His touch was warm and gentle compared to the blinding heat. He coughed as the skeleton moved closer, his golden eyelights breaking through the shimmering light like the sun peeking through the horizon.

"It's ok.....I.....take care....you...." He couldn't hear the voice that spoke, only that it was gentle....soothing. It was a far cry from the burning he felt. Then something pressed against his mouth. It was soft and calming. It seemed to ease the agony he was in. It allowed the light to consume more of him. "Let....go......please...."

_Let....let go...._ His thoughts were fuzzy as he blinked. Yes....yes he could let go. It hurt too much to move, to think anymore. And that voice....so calming and nice. Slowly, the blinding light consumed him entirely and he felt himself slip into the light before being plunged into the darkness of unconsciousness.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It pained Dream to no end watching his brother writhe in clear agony. Hearing his screams echo in his skull as the black sludge that coated his brother was forcibly burned away. He struggled on the ground, screaming and gripping at his own body as Dream watched. "Just let it happen brother...please don't stop it..." He whispered softly. A cyan blue eye glared at him, the agony he was in almost making Dream falter backwards.

"D...Dr....eam!!!!" Slowly Nightmare began to crawl towards him, leaving sludge and steam in his wake. Dream winced as he cried out, fingers shaking as his tentacles whipped around and writhed, some falling limp and rolling in the snow before melting into tar like puddles. His eyelight flickered in and out as he grunted and cried out in pain. Light seemed to pour from him as he screeched. "D....Dre..."

_I'm so sorry Nightmare....I'm so sorry...._ Dream felt his legs giving out as he walked towards him. _But I can't just let us stay this way....it's not healthy. It's....just not right._ He reached out and lifted his chin up slightly, the tar having fallen away to show off the skeleton beneath it all. He gently knelt down closer to the ground and placed a gentle, chaste kiss to his mouth. He was a bit surprised when Nightmare ceased his writhing, calming down and almost reciprocating the touch before he moved back slightly to look into his single eyelight. "It's ok brother. I will take care of you." He promised. "Let go of all of these painful feelings...please..."

He watched as his brother's eyelight finally flickered out and he fell backwards as light consumed him. Fumbling away he watched as the black substance at last melted away. What was left was a skeleton, bare as the day he was born. His pale lilac bones had slight black track marks in a few places, his back harboring thick, black swirls as if they were tattoos etched into the bone. Dream moved over to him, kneeling back down and moving the skeleton into his lap.

The face he was met with was similar to his own, but small, dark freckles littered his cheek bones. Eyes fluttered open briefly as he placed a tender hand on his face, the left still a shimmering cyan whereas the other was a deep purple. His eyes fluttered shut again and Dream let out a large sigh of relief. He grabbed him and held him closer. "You're alright.....oh stars you're alright...." He felt tears pricking at his sockets as he rocked him back and forth, humming gently. Unclipping his cape he wrapped his limp brother up and lifted him into his arms. "Let's go home..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare wakes up and we find out what Dream did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for the oocness to commence!!! I am on a roll~.... *rolls way*

Chapter 2  
  
Dream sighed as he tucked his brother into a large, plush bed. The canopy fluttered in the cool night wind and he closed the door behind him, falling to the floor. "Stars I can't believe it worked..."

"I'll say!" Dream turned to his left. A tall skeleton stood there, arms behind his back. A large paintbrush leaned against the wall beside him. "If you had missed _just_ a little, well I don't even wish to know what kinda timeline that would've split into!"

"Ink..." Dream sighed and stood up, adjusting his cape. "I really should thank you for....all of this." He gestured to the palace sized home. "I mean with your truce-"

"Well bend the ear of a creator and they did it on their own." He winked, his right eye forming a golden star. "But are you sure you wish to just....stop traveling? I mean to be fair you don't-"

"I have my brother back." Dream said firmly. "He was the main reason I traversed timelines with you....even if it means now being an alternate myself, I only wanted to save my brother." He began to walk down the marbled hallway, hands forming fists in his gloves. "I won't let that happen to him ever again....I swear it."

"Ooooo sounds like someone's a bit overprotective~..."

"Maybe. But it's the duty of brothers to look out for one another....I failed." Dream stopped in a large library, two cozy maroon chairs situated before a fireplace. "But now I can do what I should've done."

"Lock him up like a princess in a tower?"

"No. You're impossible you know that?"

"I do try to be." Dream chuckled as Ink floated on his brush, gently picking at the bristles. "Listen Dream. I'll do what I can to prevent Error from finding out about all-" He gestured to the room and hallway. "-this. It won't be to easy hiding an entirely new AU yanno."

".....If you want to visit I won't stop you."

"Hell yes!"

"Just promise that you can keep it secret." Ink jotted the promise on his scarf, waving it around proudly. "Well thanks again."

"No problem! See ya later Dream!" Ink vanished in a puddle of ink and Dream rubbed his forehead.

_Still....I can't believe I found that...in a place I thought long dead..._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two months prior..._   
  


Dream stood in an alleyway of Mafiatale, looking into the pitch black. Lightning streaked across the sky, illuminating the grim scene before him. A body mutilated by a knife on the ground, the figure looming over it and licking the weapon clean. He felt his Soul churn at the sight as the figure leaned back, tongue reaching out to let the rain satisfy his thirst. He then tilted his head back further, face stretched into an unnatural smile. "Well well well, if it isn't Ink's little golden errand boy..."

"Killer." The very name always made Dream's bones tremble as the murderous skeleton turned around. The sky lit up once more, showing his deep black eyes, tar like stains down his face and grin as he licked at his knife again in a playful manner. Once the sky darkened again only the red, target shaped soul lit the alleyway, giving it a blood red hue.

"What-"

"Ooo ooo lemme guess what you're gonna say!" He held a finger out. "Oh Killer why are you here? Where is my dearly beloved brother?" Dream made to speak when Killer scoffed t him. "You goody two shoes make me sick. Always spouting the same shit." 

"Killer you wouldn't be in this AU if Nightmare wasn't close by." He scowled angrily, standing firm in his place. His malice....his negativity is stifling this time....I need to be careful. "Besides you're his loyal lapdog." Killer's mouth turned down and for a brief moment Dream swore he saw anger flash in those voids of black. 

"You really gotta death wish, don'tcha Dreamy boy." Killer grounded out. "Fine then. I'll gladly give you what you want!!!" Dream stepped back as Killer lunged at him, summoning his staff to stop his knife. "Gettin' better with your reflexes though~..."

"Killer where is he?!"

"Shouldn't ya be focused on me?!" Killer teleported and made to stab him from behind but Dream teleported back into the air, the knife barely catching his sleeve. "Nightmare ain't here to play with your little glowy ass!"

"I don't care!" Dream swung his staff and managed to knock Killer away when something warm and sticky dripped on him from above. "Ni-" He was slammed in the ribs by a large tentacle, coughing as he was sent spiraling towards the pavement.

"You rang brother?" Nightmare chuckled, picking his teeth with a finger. "Seriously Killer is right though. Focus on an opponent at a time." Killer laughed as he moved next to Nightmare. "Killer, leave him to me. Get back to your AU."

"Fine fine fine. But one of these days...I'm gonna cut him. Nice and slow~..." Dream struggled to get back up when Killer vanished from his sight. Dream yelped as a foot connected with his ribs, sending him rolling into a lampost as the rain poured around them.

"Ngck! N-Nightmare....!"

"You really are pathetic, aren't you?" Nightmare grabbed him with his tentacles and lifted him up. "Weak....pathetic....worthless!" With each word, a punch to his ribs, making him gag. "And yet look at you...." A sudden gentle touch that made Dream curl up slightly and whimper. "So bright.....so pure....it's almost revolting."

"Nightmare please...I don't want to fight you anymore." He looked into his one good eye. "I'm tired of all the fighting....of chasing you to and fro. I just want us to go back to the way we were..." Nightmare frowned, his fists shaking as he glared at Dream.

"Go back?" He tossed Dream back into the alleyway, the smaller skeleton yelping as he collided with a dumpster. "We can never go back Dream....nor do I want to." He slowly walked over to him, his grin stretched wide and thin. "Personally I love all of this. Watching you crawl and beg....ah.....it- what's the phrase? Oh yeah.....turns me on." Dream stood up and fired an arrow, grazing Nightmare's cheek and making him hiss. "Tell me it doesn't do the same to you brother." Dream fumbled backwards and tripped, crawling away as his brother moved ever closer, looking more like a demon than his brother. "I saw it...felt it....smelled it. You like being treated this way, don't you Dream?"

"N-No..." Dream closed his eyes and focused, trying to find a source of positivity to teleport away from him, far away._ Please....just a glimmer....I need a glimmer...!_ He found one and his eyes snapped open as his surroundings warped. He fell into the dirt of another timeline, coughing and gasping for air. He shook his head and looked around him. The landscape vaguely familiar, dead grass covered the hill he had landed on "This place...." He turned and saw a large, dead tree atop the hill. He covered is mouth and got to his knees. "I'm back....but I thought..."

He scrambled to the top, looking around the rotting base. "If there's positivity here.....th-then...." He began to dig around, eyes catching a glint of gold. "There!" He dug more and gasped when he pulled out a small, golden apple. "No way....one survived?" He wiped the dirt off of the golden apple and sighed, kissing it gently. "You and me.....we'll save him."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dream paced around in the large kitchen, sighing and rubbing his face. _He's been out cold for a week..._ He took a small bite of the stroganoff he made and looked out the window. The sun had started setting, bathing the valley below them in its orange hue. He sighed and finished eating before Ink arrived, eyes cheerful.

"So~? How's the lovenest for two doing?"

"Ink this isn't a lovenest!" Dream huffed, gold tinting his cheekbones slightly. He fixed the colorful skeleton a plate and sat down. "So?"

"Still asleep." Dream sighed. "I don't get it. I mean I knew it'd probably be a bit but it's been a week Ink! I'm worried it may have....done more damage than I thought it would..."

"Was he still breathing?"

"Yes-"

"Then he's alive, plain and simple!" Dream chuckled a little and rubbed his upper arms anxiously.

_This isn't like me...._He reminded himself. _It'll be fine. Ink's right._ "Yeah. Sorry for freaking out on you."

"Yeah that's usually Blue's thing." He chuckled and snatched a popsicle from the freezer. "Welp I just dropped by for a snack and to ask what was happening! See ya!" And just as quickly as he showed up, Ink was gone again, leaving Dream alone. He let out another long sigh when he heard a door creak open slowly.

"Huh?" He got up and headed towards Nightmare's room, only to see the door open. "Brother?! Are you awake?!" He opened the door only to not find him. He turned to see a figure run down the hall and he chased after it. "Wait!" The hall ended at a large glass door, leading out to a balcony. He skidded to a stop as the figure turned to him purple and blue eyes wide.

Standing in front of him was Nightmare.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soft eyelights fluttered open as a gentle breeze past through the bed sheets. "N-nngh...." Rubbing his eyes the skeleton slowly sat up, looking around at his room. _Where.....is...this?_ His thoughts were sluggish and he looked at the blanket now pooling around his waist. Lilac bones met his eyes and he moved his fingers and arms, watching each one as he moved. 

Carefully he pulled the covers back, swinging his legs to hang off the edge of the bed. His feet touched carpet and he dug his toes into it, sighing at the soft feeling. _This....feels nice... _ He saw a small desk beside his bed, clothes folded in the chair. _My....clothes?_ He stood up, legs wobbling as he caught himself on a bed post. "Nnnh...." He slowly steadied himself and managed to walk to the chair with slow steps.

He unfolded the clothes and looked at them curiously. As he got dressed he turned to look at himself in the mirror. Two eyes, one a soft purple and the other a deep cyan stared back. The golden circlet on his head shimmered in the low lighting of his room and the cape flowed out behind him. His pants were baggy, held up by a belt with a golden buckle on it. He had gloves but chose not to put them on, looking curiously at his fingers. and reflection.

He gestured to the reflection and blinked as it pointed back. _This......is me?_ Hearing voices he carefully walked to the door. Opening it slightly, he listened as one appeared to leave, the other letting out a sad sigh. For some reason, the sadness in the tone made his chest ache as he started to walk out.

"Huh?" Startled by the sudden noise he ran backwards, trying to find a way out. He reached the balcony when the voice called to him. "Wait!!!" He froze and turned around to see the owner of the voice. He was the same height as he was, clothes nearly matching save for the coloring and his golden eyelights peered at him with worry. 

"W....wh...." He coughed and shook his head. "Who....are.....you?" The figure looked taken aback by his question. "Who are....you?" He repeated.

"Wait you.....you don't.....recognize me?"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dream wasn't sure what to think. His brother stared at him blankly, shaking his head slowly. "I know....voice. It's nice....soothing.....calming." He replied. 

"I'm Dream."

"Dream.....Dream...." He closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes. Yes that....feels right." He said mostly to himself and smiled. "You are Dream." Dream felt his chest hurt as his brother looked at himself again and fidgeted. "And who.....who am.....I? My name?"

"Brother you don't remember who you are?" _Is this a side effect?_

"Brother?"

"That's not your name but...." He sighed. "Your name is Nightmare." He watched as the lilac skeleton locked in place, eyes flitting around in his skull. "What's the-"

"N-N-N-N-Nightmare....I...I-I-I ammmm...." His brother gripped his skull and fell to his knees, shaking his head as his fingers dug into the bone.

"Nononononono....noononono..." Dream ran over and knelt down next to him, taking his hands into his own. Nightmare looked at him with wide eyes, his cyan one leaking tarry, black tears. "I...I do not....like that name....bad. It is bad." Dream nodded and held him closer, rocking him back and forth gently. 

"Ok....ok I'll think of something....umm..." He looked outside the window as the sun vanished, the twilight making his eyes light up. "How about....Nyx?"

"N....Nyx?" The lilac skeleton blinked and nodded. "Nyx.....yes. Yes, I like that name." He moved away from Dream, eyes still empty but shimmering with...something Dream couldn't place. 

_Nightmare..._

"I am Nyx."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.....imma just leave u all here with that and bye~ *waves and runs like the road runner*
> 
> i forget who Killer belongs to QWQ  
Ink belongs to Myebi   
Nightmare and Dream belong to jokublog


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream ruminates on what happened and Nyx is obliviously cute xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright chapter 3!!! Glad to see people are enjoying this ;3

Chapter 3  
  
Nyx watched as Dream paced around the living room. He was sitting on a plush couch as Dream paced in front of the fireplace. "Are you alright Dream?"

"No-I mean yes! I mean kinda....I.....oh stars..." Dream grumbled, rubbing his forehead. Nyx blinked and tilted his head to the side, feeling confused.

_He is ok but....not ok?_ Nyx rubbed the back of his head. "I do not understand..."

"No no, it's ok." Dream replied, more to himself than Nyx. "I.....oh..." He sighed and looked at Nyx, making the lilac skeleton shift a bit as his chest warmed up. "Are you umm....hungry?"

"Umm....yes." Dream walked to the kitchen and Nyx stood up, walking around the room. This place isn't familiar at all. He thought. _And yet...Dream he feels so....so.....warm. Kind and soft....brother....he called me his brother._ He frowned and looked into the flames. "Brother...." He blinked and shook his head. _I do not feel like a brother to him..._ He looked at the small row of books on the mantle, held up by matching dove shaped bookends. "Hmm..." He grabbed a book and sat down, curling up on the couch as he began to read. After a few moments he blinked. _Books....reading....I like this. Or....liked it?_

"Nyx!" Nyx turned to see Dream walk in with a reheated plate of food and a glass of apple juice. "Here you go!" He put the book down and took the plate. "Reading huh? You always did like a good book."

"I like reading..." He mumbled, eating slowly. "But....I also like Dream."

"H-Huh?!" Dream's cheekbones tinted gold as Nyx ate. _Like me?! As in...like like?! I-_

"You...are warm and nice." Nyx continued between mouthfuls of food. "Feels safe with you here..." Dream blinked and exhaled loudly, feeling his Soul hammer in his chest. 

"I-I see!" _Stars I'm an idiot._ "But I'm glad to see you're awake and eating!" Nyx stopped and took a sip of his juice before turning to Dream.

"Was I asleep long? I do not remember." He asked.

"Well, what can you recall?"

".....Bright light. Blinding.....hot....but then there's something gentle and soothing there." Nyx squinted as if he could still see the light. "It's hard to try and recall more....I do not like that." Dream placed a gentle hand on his cheek and Nyx nuzzled into it slightly. _But Dream is nice....I like Dream._

"You were....having a bad dream. A very bad, very long dream." He explained vaguely. _I can't tell him....can't risk him turning back._ "You were.....hurt by something and it made you fall asleep."

"Asleep?" He frowned as he fidgeted in his spot. "That....sounds right. Yes. I was asleep." Dream nodded as Nyx closed his eyes. "Your touch feels nice. I like this."

"My t-oh stars!" He moved his hand away and chuckled anxiously. "I'm sorry Nyx!" Nyx tilted his head as Dream let out a sigh. "U-Umm we need to get some sleep! I'll uhh...see you in the morning ok?"

"Can I sleep with you?"

"H-Huh?!" 

"I am afraid to sleep alone."

"O-Oh...." 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dream felt....uncomfortable. In the darkness of his room, Nyx was curled up on the opposite side of the bed, sleeping peacefully. _This isn't weird...I mean he's never wanted to sleep with me before but....oh stars why does this feel so weird?_ He turned over to face him. Every time Nyx rolled over he seemed to move closer and their faces were near one another. _Nightmare..._ He reached out and his fingers gently brushed his mouth. _He looks so....so cute...._

"M-mnnhh..." Nyx mumbled in his sleep as he was touched, sighing as Dream ran a thumb across his cheek. "D-Dream...."

_Really cute...._ He couldn't help it as he examined his face carefully. _He's-_

"N-nnnh..." His face scrunched up, gripping his sheets tightly as he began to shiver. "N-no.....no I....nnnh..."

"Nyx?" Dream propped himself up on his elbows as his brother began to toss and turn. Black slowly began to leak from his eye as his grip began to tear into the sheets. "Nyx!"

"No....Dream is....he is....nnngh!!!"

"NYX!" Dream grabbed him and shook him gently. Eyes snapped open and Nyx instantly clung to him, whimpering and shaking. "Shh shh....it's ok." He rocked him back and forth, humming softly to soothe him. His general positive aura had Nyx calming down in no time and the purple skeleton relaxed in his hold. "You better now?"

"Y-Yes Dream....I am sorry."

"Hey no need to apologize. Everyone has nightm-" As he started saying the word Nyx flinched and whimpered. "-err, bad dreams. Even me on occasion."

"You do? What are they about?" Dream hesitated, unsure if he should tell the truth or not.

_I guess....partial truth. He doesn't remember after all..._ "They're of someone taking you away from me. Someone evil and cruel who loves the suffering of others." Nyx curled closer to him, burying his face against his ribs. "But I will not let that happen." Nyx looked up at him with a slightly blank expression. "And what was yours?" Nyx looked away his eyes briefly filled with dread. "It's ok to tell me Nyx."

"I...it is....ok to tell Dream...." He mumbled to himself. "It was.....something dark....evil. It was hurting you." He whispered. "And I couldn't stop it. I struggled and struggled but could do nothing. You were badly hurt and vanished.....left me and-" Dream placed a small kiss to his forehead, making Nyx's cheek bones tint purple. "D-Dream...."

"You don't need to worry Nyx. I'll protect you. You won't ever have to worry about that ok?"

"Dream...." He nodded and cuddled against him. "Dream will protect....Dream is safe.... Dr..." He drifted off into sleep and Dream sighed.

_Must be pieces of his past surfacing through nightmares...._ Dream thought. _I need to speak with Ink...._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ink and Dream sat at a table in the large outside garden. Hedges with all sorts of flowers growing around it, butterflies and hummingbirds sipping at the nectar. Nyx was further away, sitting under a maple tree and reading a book, bare feet digging into the soft grass and dirt. "Well he looks....peaceful."

"I know....but it feels off." Dream admitted, resting his hand on his palm. "It's so weird. He's still my brother but not at the same time, yanno?"

"Nope!" Dream rolled his eyes. "But it is kinda odd. I'm used to him being 'oh I'm so big and scary and I'm gonna fill your Soul with dread'." Ink made a face and chuckled.

"Though seeing him so calm and at peace is almost just as weird." Dream turned as Nyx let out a small laugh. His fingers were outstretched, a small black monarch butterfly resting on his index finger. "Wow..."

"Yeah....wow..." Dream blushed a bit before shaking his head. "But he's acting odd to. Always repeating what I say....even saying he feels safe with me." He said gently. "But I have no idea why." Ink leaned back in his chair, rubbing at the side of his nostril.

"Well I mean what you wanted did happen yeah?" Ink asked. "The corruption from those apples were cleared out yeah?"

"Yes."

"Well maybe it did more than clear it....I dunno!" Ink shrugged. "But at least he's happy and you're happy so who cares?"

_Very typical of you Ink..._ Dream turned to see Nyx still reading his book, twirling blades of grass with his fingers as his eyes darted over the pages. _He does but...._ "Hey Ink-" He turned only to see Ink had left. "Also very typical..." He got up and sat next to Nyx. "You doing ok?"

"I am doing alright Dream." Nyx smiled shyly, his cheekbones tinted from their closeness. He fidgeted a little in his spot. "Is the stranger gone? I....did not like him here."

"Ink? Yeah he left. Sorry if he makes you uncomfortable." Nyx shook his head and Dream tilted his head. "He didn't?"

"I....do not like him talking to you.....I like talking to you." Nyx mumbled. Dream looked up into the midday sky and sighed. "Dream?"

"Sorry if he bothered you Nyx. But he's an old.....friend of sorts. So he'll pop up every now and then." He explained. He leaned back and closed his eyes, sighing as he relaxed in the gentle breeze. After an unknown amount of time he felt something heavy rest on his shoulder. "Ny-"

"Zzzz.....mmnh..." Nyx's head rested gently on his shoulder. His hands were limp in his crossed legs, book forgotten on the grass beside him. 

"....Sleep well Nyx."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red and white eyes slowly opened as he shook his head. "Gh...." He shook his head, eyes flickering in his sockets. "I was....able to get away....?" He looked up to see a large palace in front of him, the marble almost glowing in the low sunrise. "Wh....ere is this?" He barely managed to get to his feet, using his large sword to prop himself up. "Is this....where he is? I....I..."

"W-Who are you?!" Weak eyes blearily turned to see a lilac skeleton staring at him, carrying a bundle of groceries in his arms. 

"N....Nigh...." Before the other could speak he fell to the ground, the world turning black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder who that mystery skeleton is.... *its totally obvious* Anyways please try some of my other stuff too QwQ I won't always be able to update this one very quickly but I do have other things! owo/ Go enjoy yourself, or not...entirely up to you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross explains what's been going on since Nightmare was turned good...and then things get ugly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:3c

Chapter 4

Cross's eyes opened slowly to the slow pulse of healing magic "Not to much Nyx...don't wanna overdo it."

"I will be careful Dream."

"I know, but you haven't used this magic in....awhile." Cross sat up swiftly, reaching out to summon his sword only to frown when it wouldn't appear. The lilac colored skeleton scrambled close to Dream, arm in front of the other skeleton despite the clear fear in his eyes.

"D-d-d-do not move more! Dream says you will only harm yourself further!"

"Gh....Nightmare?" Cross rubbed his sockets, still feeling woozy. "Wh..what...happened to you?"

"I am not.....Nightmare. I am Nyx." Nyx frowned, brows creasing. Dream whispered something to him and he left the room, albeit reluctantly.

"Dream? The hell did you do to Nightmare?"

"I feel I should be asking you the questions here..." Dream took his arm and began to heal the break. "What happened to you?"

"I ain't answering until you answer me!" Dream sighed and briefly explained what happened. "So no wonder we couldn't find 'im..."

"...."

"Heh heh..." Cross leaned back as Dream bandaged his arm. "Guess that means I don't need to work with him anymore....doesn't fix the fact my world's in pieces..."

"What happened Cross?" Cross looked at Dream, readjusting hisn shoulder slightly and sighed.

"Well it hasn't exactly been a picnic since Nightmare vanished. We know its been about a month and Killer....well..." He rubbed the back of his skull. "He's a bit more....unstable."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two weeks prior..._

Killer paced around, arms behind his back. "Where is he......where...."

"Look Killer, pacing isn't gonna solve anything." Dust commented from where he leaned against a wall. He tilted his head, red and blue eye glowing slightly. "Yeah I know-look it doesn't matter alright?"

"Tsk, yer fucking insane." Error piped in, drumming his fingers along a table.

"We're all a little mad here." Dust shrugged. Error scoffed, his face glitching and flickering slightly as annoyance set in. "But it is rather odd Nightmare hasn't returned yet..." Killer chucked his knife at the wall, snarling as his pitch black eyes stared at nothing. "Umm......you doing ok?"

"Why the fuck are none of you out looking for him?" He growled lowly.

"Well we're not his keeper Killer." Cross shrugged. "He's done this before anyways, right?" Killer stopped moving, making every skeleton on the room anxious. "Ki-"

"Heh.....heh heh heh....." Cross moved back slightly as Dust and Error left the room. "Shows....what an outsider like you knows.....about Nightmare...." He slowly turned his head, grin wide and maniacal, the thick tears streaming from his sockets leaking more black than Cross had seen. His target like Soul was flashing rapidly as he broke out into laughter. "You have no fucking clue!!! You're just a distraction for him!!! But me? Nah....nah he likes me..."

"Killer you're not making any sense..." Cross made to teleport but Killer was faster. Before he could react Killer had forced him to the ground, knife yanked from the wall and pointed at his neck. "Killer get off of me!!!"

"I never did like you...." His knife tapped against his skull, Killer's tongue licking his teeth. "And since Nighty isn't here....heh heh....I don't see a purpose for you...." Cross struggled as his knife was dragged to his shoulder. "You know something? Monsters are rather durable. So long as my 'intent' is to keep you alive...." He thrusted the knife into his shoulder, making him scream in pain. "....You can take all sorts of pain." Cross struggled and managed to teleport further away, gritting his teeth as Killer stalked towards him. "Stay still now~..." In an instant Cross vanished, tumbling into snow. "I'll find you!!! I'll fucking gut you!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dream sighed as Cross continued. "After that I just teleported around until I ended up here....I think Ink led me here." Nyx walked back in, holding a cup of tea to Dream before hiding behind him slightly. "So....you're Nyx, yes?"

"Yes. I am Nyx."

"It's nice to meet you I'm Cross and uhh....thank you for helping me out." Nyx simply nodded and stayed behind Dream. "I promise I'm not going to hurt either of you, you know."

"No, I do not know. I do not know you." He frowned. "Or....do....did I? I...." He shook his head. "Is he staying Dream?" Dream looked between the two and let out another long sigh.

"Yes, for now. There are bad people after him and he will be safest here." Nyx nodded and hugged Dream, mouth pressed to the side of his skull. "N-Nyx-"

"I....protect you. Keep Dream safe. He keeps me safe, so I keep him safe." Cross rubbed the back of his skull anxiously. "You...leave him alone."

"Don't worry Nyx I'm not going to do anything." Cross promised. Nyx hid his face behind Dream and the former Star Sans sighed. "Umm...."

"You can stay here in this room. No one is using it." Dream stood up and walked out, Nyx following closely behind. "Bro-" Nyx hugged him from behind, face buried between his shoulder blades. "Nyx? What's wrong?"

"Nnnnh....Dream I.....feel odd. I do not want him near you....I want to be near you. What....what is this?" Dream frowned and placed a hand over his ribs.

_Is he.....jealous?_ "I don't know Nyx. But I can promise you he's an ally."_ At least for now....._

"Ally?"

"Yeah. It's a complicated situation." Nyx nodded and grabbed his hand. Dream looked down at their joined fingers before walking down the hall to the library. _What is going through your head Nyx?_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nyx huffed as he watched Cross and Dream from the large window in his room. "Cross.....Cross...." He wasn't sure why the name bugged him. The skeleton seemed nice enough, though he mostly talked to Dream and nit him. "Hmm....don't trust." He muttered, grabbing a book and opening it. "He is....strange. Dream trusts though..." His soul panged slightly at the thought, his brows creased in confusion.

"Heyo Dream! I meant to-oh, howdy Nyx!" Ink appeared from a stain on the floor, causing Nyx to fall to the floor in shock.

"I-Ink! Ink no! Dream outside!" 

"Eh heh, whoopsie doodle~!" He laughed, twirling his brush around. "You know though, we've never really talked before-well, before, yanno?"

"No."

"Exactly! See you do get it!"

This friend is even stranger... He stood up and brushed his pants, glarinhg slightly at Ink. "Why.....everyone here..."

"Hmm? Well Dream's a kinda sorta friend so-"

"Everyone....noisy.....intruding....." His cyan eye flashed as he glared at Ink. "Go....away...."

"Huh? But I just got-"

"LEAVE!!!!!" His magic flared around him, dark purple with black spiking and crackling almost like an electric current around him. "Go away!!!!" Ink yelped and hopped into the puddle, vanishing as Nyx fell to his knees. "Wh....what is....is happening? I-gck!" He arched his back as it suddenly bean to burn, the tattoo on his back pulsing an inky black shade. Panicked he ran out into the hall, black oozing from his cyan eye socket. "D-Dream! Dream he....he will help! He-"

"Nyx?" His eyes shrank in their sockets when Cross walked up. "Shit are you ok?"

"You...."

"Look I'll go get Dream. Just w-"

"INTRUDER!!!!" He snapped as the back of his shirt tore away. Black tentacles thrashed around, the same purple and black electric current sparking around them. "Everyone..intrudes!" 

"Nyx please c-"

"SHUT UP!!!" A tendril shot out, pinning Cross to a nearby pillar. It covered his mouth, the inky black tendril coiling tightly around him. "You......"

"Mmmngh!!!" Cross struggled against him, fingers clawing at his captor. He...he's...much stronger than he was as Nightmare.... Black spots were begining to fill his vision as Nyx almost stalked closer, like he was stalking easy prey. "N-Nyx..."

"Why.....so much noise....people......strangers!" He snarled at Cross, only stopping when a hand touched his shoulder.

"Nyx you need to calm down." He looked over his shoulder at Dream, soft golden eyes filled with worry. "Cross isn't an enemy. He's a friend in need of help."

"But-!"

"Nyx you need to let him go!" Nyx's eyes shrunk slightly as he released Cross, the other gasping and coughing. The tentacles behind him wriggled as he slowly turned to Dream. 

"D-Dream.....angry?"

"No I'm not mad." Dream promised. "I know it must be confusing for you, but-"

"I made him angry....me...." Nyx fell to his knees, both sockets full of fear. "I....am bad....I....I...!" 

"No Nyx. You're not-"

"G-Gh!" Nyx doubled over in pain as his soul hammered behind his ribs. "A-Ah....ahhh..." His tentacles writhed around him as the magic in him began to slowly unfurl. "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Nyx!!!" Dream was blown back by the magic. His brother was griping his skull tightly, leaving marks in the bone as he screamed in pain and anguish. "Nyx stop! You need to calm down!" Nyx continued to scream as the tentacles thrashed about wildly. Cross teleported away and near Dream, giving him an anxious look. "He's suffering a magic overload....damnit!"

"Well think of something quick or he's liable to get us all dusted!" Dream wracked his brain, trying to think of a way to calm him down when his eyes widened. He stood up and ran to Nyx, pushing through the magic that lashed out and singed his clothes. He knelt onto the floor and crashed his mouth's with Nyx's. Nyx suddenly froze in place, the tentacles ceasing their onslaught. All was still until the tentacles vanished and Nyx slumped against his brother, passed out. Cross let out a breath and rubbed the back of his head. "Well that was....something..."

"Y-Yeah..." Dream leaned against the wall, holding his brother tightly. "Well Nyx....even now you surprise me..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well seems like things aren't going well eh?
> 
> Cross belongs to Jakei!  
Error belongs to TheCrayonQueen!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx begins to question what happened but Cross begins to make him uncomfortable...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have a plan in mind >:3c

Nyx fidgeted as he looked at the small pond in the garden, ducks swimming lazily along. "What....was that?" He wondered aloud. He rubbed his back, feeling a tingle as if the tentacles were still there. "They felt so....foreign but...." He shook his head. "Dream said it was magic. Dream isn't wrong. Dream wouldn't lie. So....." He stood up and stretched, curling his toes slightly in the soft grass. "I will...ask someone. But he said I should...apologize to Cross." He frowned at that. "Don't wanna....but fine...." He walked over to where Cross was, pulling weeds from the garden. "...Cross."

"Oh, Nyx." Cross looked up and rubbed the back of his skull. "You feeling better? I-"

"Sorry." Cross blinked as Nyx shuffled in the grass, arms behind him. "Dream said I should say sorry. So sorry." Cross shook his head and held a hand up.

"There's no need for-"

"Ok then." Nyx went to walk away when Cross grabbed his wrist.

"Hey hold on a second." Nyx turned slightly, eyes shrunk in his sockets.

"Let me go." His voice was low and held a threat that made Cross tremble. 

"S-sorry." He released him and Nyx turned back around to face him. "I think we got off on the wrong foot here."

"But your feet are on the ground..."

"It's a figure of speech Nyx." Cross chuckled. "But thanks all the same." He held his hand out, only for Nyx to give him a weird stare. "Do you....uhh....know what a handshake is?"

"....." Nyx tilted his head slightly. To be honest, no he didn't. But if he let Cross know that he felt it would be even weirder then this feeling in his soul about the pale skeleton. He reached out and shook it swiftly, drawing his hand back to his chest like the touch burned him. "I know what it is."

"Uhh.....ok...." Cross put his hand down and shrugged. "Well I hope we can be friends, if that is alright."

_Friend? Is that what he is?_ He frowned and looked down at his hand as Cross walked away. _....Should ask Dream. Dream knows more...._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nyx shifted on his bare feet anxiously as Dream put cookies in the small oven. "Something the matter Nyx?"

"Cross said he is a 'friend'....what is a friend exactly?" He asked shyly, his cheeks tinted pink slightly. "I recognize the word from books but...." He looked almost helpless as he wrestled with the idea. "But a 'friend' almost seems like the same as a 'brother'."

"Well I mean it certainly can be that way." Dream scratched at his skull. "But you see, we're related and-"

"So 'friend' is a non related close person?"

"Yeah. And if you want to be his friend that's ok." Dream smiled as he turned around, only for Nyx to hug him, burying his face in his shoulder. "Nyx, wha-"

"He is not Dream. Only friend....only brother with Dream." Nyx mumbled. "Dream is safe....Dream knows more."

_Why is he acting like this?_ Dream patted his skull gently, earning a happy hum from his brother. "Nyx it's ok to be his friend. You're safe with me here, and Cross is safe to be around."

"Safe.....but not as safe as Dream?"

"I mean yeah if it makes you happier." Nyx shuffled closer, breath warm against him. "Nyx what are-"

"Brother.....friend.....safe and comfy. Happy." Nyx whispered, slowly wrapping his arms around him. "Dream knows so much and is safe. Dream is special friend."

"Umm sure Nyx..." If Dream was honest with himself this oddly clingy behavior made him feel...off at times. Like his soul was heating up along with his face.

"I like Dream." Nyx looked into his gold eyelights with his innocent lilac and blue, a smile on his face. He then gave Dream a quick, sudden peck on the mouth before backing away, a blush on his face. "Dream is....special to me." 

"Nyx I-" He turned to see Cross walk in and Nyx huffed, curling closer to his slightly taller brother. "Cross...."

"Did I uhh....interrupt something? You said lunch was ready soon so I uhh..." Nyx turned and stuck his tongue out at Cross before rushing out of the kitchen. "What the hell was that about?" Dream placed fingers to his mouth, blinking as he still felt the tingle from the touch.

"I.....don't know...."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nyx blushed as he touched his own mouth, still sitting in his bed. "It was....nice. Dream felt nice." He mumbled. The stars twinkled outside his window, a crescent moon shining gentle light in his room. He had on a purple silk nightgown, the edges covered with white frills. He looked at the circlet sitting on his nightstand as he slipped out from under his covers. "Dream..." He wanted to sleep with his brother again. He wanted to cuddle with him, feel safe in his arms.

After the frightening events of the other day he wanted Dream more than anything. He rubbed at his lilac eye, walking out into the darkened hallway. "...Dream?" He whispered into the darkness of the hall. He lit a candle and began to walk towards his brother's room when he hears another door open. He turned swiftly around as Cross met his eyes, his face illuminated by the candle. "Oh....Cross...."

"No need to sound so disappointed." Cross chuckled. He was wearing a simple white tshirt and shorts, socks rolled haphazardly over his legs. "Can't sleep?"

"None of your business."

"So~ that's a yes." Nyx pouted and Cross couldn't help but chuckle. "I think he may be out in the courtyard. But if you want to wait for him in here we can chat a bit." Nyx shifted nervously as Cross sat on the carpeted floor, patting the spot beside him. "It's fine. Just a quick chat and you can go find him ok?" Nyx slowly nodded.

_Dream said he's safe....and Dream knows. So....it should be ok._ He used the small candle to light another and placed them both in a small candelabra. He slid down next to him, making sure his night gown covered his legs. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I'm just curious about a few things." Cross said. "......How old are you?"

"It is hard to tell. Same age as Dream." Nyx huffed.

"Ok, then how long have you been here?" That one Nyx wasn't to sure about, but he felt he didn't owe Cross an honest answer.

"For a long time...as long as I can remember." He said, scowling slightly. "Why are you asking me these pointless questions?"

"Just trying to make conversation."

"It is making me uncomfortable." Nyx stood up and frowned. "You...are not very nice. Noesy, annoying, bothering me. I'm gonna find Dream." He stormed off and headed for the courtyard, the cool night air making him shiver. He caught sight of his brother fiddling with his bow. He rushed over and hugged him tightly. "Dream make Cross vanish."

"H-huh?"

"Cross is nosey. Don't like his probing." Dream's eyes widened and he looked back into the house. "Makes....head hurt...." Dream frowned as he gently patted the back of Nyx's skull. "Make Cross go away."

"I can't do that Nyx." 

"Then make him stop asking questions." Dream sighed as he sat down with his brother. "Make him stop......please...."

_Cross is bothering him....if he remembers anything else he may change back._ He frowned as he sat there, rocking Nyx back and forth slowly. _I....I may need a little assistance. I have an idea but....I don't know if I should do this...._ He felt Nyx slump into sleep against him and he gave a resolute nod. "No. Anything is worth it....any price to keep him safe. Forgive me Cross..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's Dream gonna do I wonder? >:Dc


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream does what he feels he needs to do....hitting that moral grey area. Nyx also gets a little bolder as he slowly starts to figure out what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp here's another fast update! You can blame a friend for this lol I originally didn't have this planned....it just kinda happened so I hope you all enjoy it x3

Chapter 6

Cross sighed as he sat in the library, rubbing is face with his hand. "He isn't the same at all. I mean not that Nightmare being like this is all that bad, but still...it doesn't feel quite right." He frowned and turned to see Dream walking over to him. "Hey Dream."

"Cross, we need to talk."

"Yeah." Dream sat next to him, hands on his knees. "Look, I don't think Nyx is.....ok."

"How so?"

"Well for starters he's oddly clingy to you." Cross said, arms crossed against his ribs. "He trusts your word so much....too much. I don't really know what you did to him, but this isn't the Nightmare I know." Dream frowned a little. "I know you don't want him to remember, but-"

"You're right. I don't." Dream looked at Cross, eyes flashing slightly. "He's happier this way....I have my brother back and the au's are protected from him as a result."

"This couldn't have been the only way though Dream!"

"It was."

"Dream no. There must've been another way." Cross sighed as Dream stood up, standing in front of Cross. "Dream wh-" Dream grabbed his shoulders and before the pale skeleton could wrap his head around what he was doing, Dream forced his mouth against his own. Cross scowled and pushed Dream away. "The hell Dr-" He felt another kiss being forced on him, a tongue prying his mouth open. "M-mngh!!!" Something was forced into his mouth, dissolving as it hit his tongue. He felt like lead as Dream moved away, golden eyes filled with regret and sadness.

"Sorry Cross....I gotta make sure Nyx is safe." Cross made to stand but he couldn't move his legs. He tried to argue only to let out a groan as his head felt heavy. "Just sleep ok? It'll be much faster and easier." Unable to keep his focus, Cross fell on the couch, sleep tugging his mind into darkness.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dream knew what he was doing wasn't right. It went against his very core as a guardian of positivity, as a 'good person'. But ever since he and Nyx had gained souls and started living in this world tailored for them, he found himself willing to do anything to protect his now timid, dependent brother. "Cross I'd ask for forgiveness, but I don't know how much you're going to recall." He whispered as he carried the drugged skeleton. 

Getting the pill to dissolve in Cross's mouth was the simple part: it was meant to activate the moment it registered a solid dose of Cross's magic, like his tongue. Now the harder part was finding a way to aid with phase two of this plan. What he was about to do was extremely dangerous, but he felt he had no other choice. Ink had shown him how to get to Error's 'world' and as soon as he set foot in that world, he felt strings tie up around him immediately.

"Now lookie what I got here~....a stray guardian and a missing mistake." Error glitched into view, eyes amused as he tugged the strings. "Dream grunted in discomfort as he looked at the glitch, taking a deep breath.

"I need your assistance." Error looked at him, head tilted. "There is something I need to do and it requires your help."

"You? Need my help?" Error laughed, falling back into more of his strings. "Well fuck! Sure as hell wasn't expecting this one!" The dark skeleton continued to laugh. "Ok I'll bite. What do you need of me?"

"I need you to erase Cross's memories of Nightmare....and of someone named Nyx." Now this piqued Error's interest. He lowered Dream, keeping him strung up. "Do this and Cross will never bother you again."

"Yanno this all sounds shady as hell, right?"

"But do you care?"

"Mnn, nah not really." He chuckled. He released Dream and dangled the unconcsious Cross upside down, circling him. "Ink must've told you how to find this place. Eh whatever. Though I am curious as to what happened to Nightmare so let's make a deal." He smirked. "I help with what you want, and you tell me where he is."

"I have nothing to hide, so sure." Dream shrugged. Error narrowed his eyes slightly at Dream, backing up slightly. "What?"

"Yer up to something."

"I already told you what I need done." Dream said and frowned a bit. "I have my reasons. Besides think of it like this. It'd be one more 'mistake' taken off your hands." The word made Dream's bones crawl and he couldn't help but feel a bit sick reffering to Cross as such. But this act seemed to interest Error so he kept it up.

"So just Nightmare and this 'Nyx' person right?" Error cracked his fingers and placed them on both sides of Cross's skull. "If he starts comin' too yer gonna need to knock him out again. He moves too much and.....well bad stuff. Not that I particularly care but you do I am sure." Error's hands began to glitch and he pressed them against his skull. Cross's skull began to twitch and he let out a low groan.

"Nnnn.....ungh.....Dr.....eam....?" Cross's eyes fluttered open, his eyelights fuzzy as he looked at Error. 

"Well shit that didn't last long." Dream made his way over when Cross began to struggle weakly, trying to free himself from the strings coiled around him. "Dream hurry it up!" Cross let out a loud scream, eyes glitching as Error continued. Dream managed to make it to Cross, delivering a swift chop to his neck that knocked him out again. "Whew.....fuck that was somethin'." After a few more moments Error moved his hands away, lowering a sleeping Cross to the ground. "There we go! I dunno how much I ended up erasing since he started thrashing but I can guarantee that he doesn't remember Nightmare or this 'Nyx' guy." Dream looked down at Cross and sighed. "So now it's your turn. Where's Nightmare?"

"He's Nyx now. I have an au you can't go to without assistance and now Cross stays there." He said bluntly, walking towards Error. "Hope that makes you happy."

"What the hell are-" Dream teleported behind Error and grabbed his head. He pressed a small soft spot on the back of his skull and watched as Error stood limply, eyes turning blue as his glitching increased. "Ink told me about this 'spot' of yours. You're not gonna remember any of this since you're glitching out." He sighed. "I really didn't wanna hurt anyone...." He put Error in his hammock, the skeleton twitching as his mind glitched out. He picked up Cross carefully and smiled a little. "See you next time Error." He whispered and left.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nyx poured water into a cup beside Cross's bed, looking at the skeleton curiously. _Dream said something happened to him....that he may not remember me...._ He frowned and looked at the floor. _I wanted him to go away....but will this be ok?_ He tucked Cross into the bed and walked out into the hallway, seeing Dream. "Dream..."

"Are you feeling any better Nyx?" Nyx nodded and they both headed to the kitchen. "I'm glad! You gave me a fright the other day and you weren't looking too good earlier either."

"What happened to....Cross?" Nyx asked, the curiosity itching in his skull.

"He upset you and we got into an argument. He left and I went after him and he ran afoul of a very nasty skeleton." Dream explained. "The skeleton messed him up. I was able to get him back home but I do not know what the damage has been." Nyx frowned as Dream talked about this 'other skeleton'.

"Was....it Ink?"

"Hmm? Oh no." Dream chuckled. "More like his opposite. Error is his name and if you ever find him, I need you to come find me." 

"But if he's dangerous I wanna protect you." Nyx fidgeted as he put the pitcher of water on the counter. "Dream keeps me safe....I wanna keep Dream safe too." Dream smiled and gave him a hug. 

"Nyx....you make me very happy. If something were to ever happen to you I'd never forgive myself." Dream whispered to him, his hold tight. Nyx could feel his hands shaking as he was held by his brother. "I....I don't know what I'd do if....if-"

"Brother.....I will stay safe for you." Nyx sighed in the hold, hugging him back. He fidgeted as Dream moved slightly, their faces close. "Dream...when I wasn losing control.....what did you do?"

"I uhh...eh heh well...." Dream backed up a bit, scratching the back of his skull. "I kissed you."

"Kiss?" He frowned as he looked at Dream's mouth. "Kiss....it was....nice."

"It was the only thing I could think of to break you out of it." Dream explained. "And yesterday you uhh...why'd you do that? The small kiss?"

"...Dunno. Dream is nice...wanted to be nice to Dream." Nyx mumbled, fumbling with his fingers. "So I just.....did what I wanted. Is that bad?"

"In most places kissing your brother on the mouth isn't considered.....right."

"Why not?"

"Because we're related."

"So?" Nyx didn't get it in the slightest. He liked Dream-no, he loved Dream. Dream was keeping him happy and safe. Dream knew so much whereas Nyx knew so little. Ever since waking up and seeing Dream for the first time he had felt slightly weird when Dream called him 'brother'. "I do not understand."

"You will someday." Dream sighed. He then gave a small smile and kissed Nyx's cheek. "There, as payment for the small one yesterday." Dream patted his shoulder and winked at him. "Tomorrow we'll figure you're magic out ok? So we can avoid that from happening again."

"Yes Dream." Nyx watched him go and he touched his cheek, blushing a bit. I love Dream...I will keep Dream safe....Dream keeps me happy so I will make Dream happy...

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cross slowly stirred into consciousness, his head feeling heavy as if his mind was bogged down. "N....nhhh....ah...." White and red eyelights fluttered open and fingers clenched the bedsheets. "Wh....where....." Cross's mouth felt like someone had shoved cotton in his mouth, his voice cracking. 

"Oh you're awake." Cross tilted his head slightly to see a young skeleton nearby. "Good to see you Cross."

_Cross? My name...yes that's my name._ "G-Gh....where....am...I?" He managed to ground out, trying to sit up. His head felt like someone beat it with a baseball bat. He grunted in pain as he rubbed his forehead. 

"You're in me and my brother's home." He said. "Do you recognize your room at all Cross?" Cross's eyelights glanced around the room and he frowned.

_Do I? It feels...familiar but..._ "...." A small memory seemed to bubble to the surface of his mind: memories of sleeping in this room. "Yes." He looked at the skeleton and frowned. "Who are you?"

"You don't remember me?" Cross's frown deepened as he tried to rattle his brain for a memory of him. After a few moments one surface: the skeleton kissing him as the argued, over what though he couldn't remember. A few more memories resurfaced, albeit hazy but all in this house. 

"....Dream You're....Dream." Dream sighed with relief as he handed him the glass of water. He chugged it down, sighing with relief as the water satisfied him. "What happened to....to me? Everything is....fuzzy."

"You had a bad run in with Error." Dream explained. Cross closed his eyes, wincing as the name brought with it a few more hazy memories. Memories of Error doing something to his head, making it hurt...Dream appearing and the pain stopping. Of Error doing something to his chest. He rubbed his ribs just above where his Soul was and frowned.

"He...hurt me. Made my head hurt."

"Yes, though I don't know why he did it or what he did." Dream glanced off to the side, seemingly to think of something. "How much more can you recall? Anything else?" Cross frowned and tried to reach through the murk of his mind, only to shake his head. 

"Not much. I was.....in a white place. Ink found me and then I was here." He frowned. "Wait....no that-"

"Yes that's right." Dream said quickly. He doesn't even remember the XEvent...maybe that's for the better. He thought. All it did was cause him to suffer...this has to be better than that right? He watched as Cross's dim eyelights seemed to think harder before slowly nodding.

"Y-yeah....he brought me here. I was hurt." Cross frowned a little and curled up on the bed. "You and....and someone else.....healed me." He looked at Dream, eyes thankful. "You and your brother....right?"

"Yes. Nyx is my brother." He waited to see if the name bothered Cross, but the skeleton only tilted his head. 

"Nyx...Yes I remember Nyx." He smiled a little, fingers curled into the sheets. "But we argued...I left and....and you still came for me. You....." He blushed slightly. "You kissed me." 

_Crap why'd he have to remember that?_ He frowned a little but nodded. "I-It was an impulsive thing to do but you were upset. So I tried to calm you down. It worked on Nyx..."

"But it was nice." Cross whispered, touching his mouth gently. "I'm....tired." He yawned and curled back up under the covers. "Need more sleep....head hurts still." Cross quickly fell asleep and Dream gently stroked his head.

"Great....now what?" Dream sighed. He would be lying if he told himself that he didn't find Cross attractive but it didn't feel right to take advantage of him in this vulnerable state. Instead he placed a chaste kiss to his forehead, earning him a soft sigh and sleepy smile. "Stars what am I doing?"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Error teleported back to Nightmare's realm, rubbing his forehead. "Dammit...glitched out while napping....my head fucking hurts..." He winced as metal scraped against the walls, making his headache pound harder. "Fuck whoever it is stop it!"

"Gonna find 'im...." Error frowned as he walked into a nearby room only to freeze. "Gonna find 'im....gonna get him back.....gotta get him back...." Killer was dragging a knife along the wall, the scratches covering at least two of the room's walls. 

"Uhh.....hey Killer?" Error looked around, seeing that the scratches originally said things like 'Nightmare' or 'I'll find you' but now they were just gouges.

"He's been like that since you went to get some rest." Dust sighed, looking at the walls. "I think he's really slipping here." Error walked over as Horror eyed them from a distance, tugging on his socket.

"Careful. He's a bit knife happy right now." He warned. Error knelt down and poked Killer's side, only to receive a snarl. 

"Hey Killer....you wanna find him, right?"

"Cross.....Cross got away.....gonna find him to....dust everywhere...hee hee...." There was a sick grin on his face, making Error shudder. 

"Did you follow his teleport path?" Killer stopped scratching at the wall, his target like soul beating like a heart. "Here give me a second..." He pulled out a small, dark blue string and handed it to him. "Here. Go to where he teleported last and use this. You'll find where it ends and maybe it'll lead to Nightmare too."

"....Why help me?"

"Why? You're gonna do some of my job for me that's all." Error shrugged. Killer disappeared and Error sighed. "Fuck he's crazy....even worse than you Dust."

"Hey!"

"Heh." Axe tugged at his socket some more. "Still was that uhh....smart?"

"Who knows?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Dream what are you gonna do now? >:3c I made up that weak spot for Error. Think of it as soft resetting a computer. xD Also the string thing is made up too. Just go with the flow xD


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream tries to train Nyx in using his magic and...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and happy new year peeps! :D Here's an update for you~!

Chapter 7

Dream found Nyx in the library, Cross sitting next to him on the couch. The two appeared to be reading, but what Dream couldn't tell. _It's been a few days since I did that to Cross. He seems to be adjusting well though._ He thought with a small smile. Cross and Nyx chuckled and looked at Dream. Cross giving him a slow wave and Nyx a content smile.

"Brother you should join us. We are reading a book together."

"Yes....please?" Cross's speech was still a bit slow, as if he was having trouble recalling words at times. But it didn't seem to bother him, and if anything Dream found it slightly endearing. "It's a good book....something about star crossed lovers?"

"Yes! Romeo and Juliet Cross." Nyx blushed a little, pulling his knees to his ribs. "It's a sad love story but its so good!"

"I'm glad to see you both enjoying each other's company." Dream smiled, sitting in between them. He truly meant it to. Though he felt some guilt over what he had done to Cross, the pale skeleton seemed a bit more cheerful to him. "I was a little worried about you both not getting along still."

"He...has been helping me." Cross smiled, holding the book and turning a page slowly. "And I do not know what I did to upset him but....I apologized anyways. He forgave me."

"And we both have a few things in common Dream." Dream chuckled and stood up, looking at the two.

"Nyx do you want to practice your magic?" Nyx's eyes brightened up and he stood up as well, almost jumping in place with excitement.

"Yes Dream! I...I want to know what those...those things were." He fidgeted where he stood, feet curling slightly into the carpet. "And....and I want to help protect you...."

"Well let's go." Dream turned around only to feel Nyx hug him from behind, face buried in his back. "Nyx?"

"....." Nyx buried his face more into the small of his back, mumbling something Dream couldn't hear. 

"A-Alright then let's uhh....go..." Dream began to walk outside, Cross and Nyx trailing behind him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nyx felt anxious as Dream stood a few feet away, bow drawn. "Brother...are you sure this is wise?" He asked softly. He didn't want to hurt his brother and although Cross had offered to be his sparring partner, Dream had insisted it be himself. "I...do not want either of us to get hurt..."

"I won't be hurting you Nyx, I swear it." Dream promised. "And if you do end up hurting me Cross can use some healing magic."

"I....remember it mostly." Cross nodded, standing against a nearby column. "Just please.....be careful."

"We will be." Dream then turned his soft eyes to Nyx, the lilac skeleton blushing a bit at his steady gaze.

_Dream...Dream is so strong....both Dream and Cross are strong...._ He thought._ I....want to be strong too._ "What do...do I need to do Dream?"

"The other night when you lost control...try to recall it. Only this time you're in control." Dream explained. "Focus on your Soul....it's the core of your being. It's what makes you who you are. What you like, what you love....what you desire to protect and fight for." Nyx closed his eyes, trying to do what Dream said.

_I....I want....to protect Dream......fight for Dream....I love my brother......and Cross....._ The second thought made him blink slightly. _Love....Cross? Do...do I?_ He glanced briefly at the pale skeleton, blushing a little. _I....do not know....perhaps?_ He felt his back shudder as the tattoos began to glow faintly. "N-Ngh..." He closed his eyes and focused on the glow. Four large, goopy tendrils appeared from behind him, coiling around him almost protectively. "This....these are...." Nyx felt nervous seeing them. Cross seemed to feel the same, shifting uncomfortably where he stood.

"They....look.....fami-"

"See Nyx? You can control them." Dream cut Cross's train of thought off, an arrow of light forming in his bow. "Now we need to talk about intent. Intent in an attack can hurt a monster. I don't want to hurt you so this arrow won't be painful, but you will still feel it strike ok?" Nyx looked in awe at his tendrils before turning and nodded, eyes determined. "Try to deflect it with your tentacles. " He pulled it back and fired, the arrow hissing through the air. Nyx's eyes widened as he tried to move, only for it to hit his shoulder.

"Ah!" Though it was true it caused no pain it still startled him as it pushed him back. His tendrils helped him stand back up, Cross stepping forward and summoning two swords.

"Try....me Dream." Cross scowled slightly, getting into position. Dream looked between the two and gave them a friendly smile.

"I was going to ask you later yanno Cross. But if you insist...." He leapt into the air and summoned three arrows, firing them at the skeleton. Cross dodged to and deflected one, Dream moving his head aside to avoid it. "Not to shabby!"

"Heh....still remember some....moves." Cross felt a small swell of pride in him as Nyx moved next to him, also readying his stance. He held his hand out, summoning a bo staff and spun it around.

Hmm, never seen that before....but if he is comfortable with it... Dream fired another at Nyx, watching as Nyx blocked it with the staff. He gasped as a tendril shot out and grabbed his leg, bringing him crashing to the ground. "H-holy shit Nyx! Th-tha-ahahaha!" Much to his surprise they began to seep into his clothes, tickling his ribs as Nyx laughed along. "S-s-sto-ahahaha-ap!"

"Nope! This is quite entertaining right Cross?"

"Y-yeah..." Cross smiled as he watched, putting his dual blades away. Dream finally managed to break free, causing the tendrils to vanish and send Nyx tumbling backwards.

"Ah!"

"Look o-mmmph!" Nyx fell against Cross to steady himself, only for their mouths to meet. Both stood and stared at one another, eyes wide and in shock. Nyx stumbled back flustered and Dream caught him, holding his brother close. "N-Nyx! Are.....are you...alright?!"

"Y-yeah I'm ok..." Nyx sighed, standing back up. "Thanks for the catch Dream." He turned and smiled at his brother, only to frown a little when Dream stared back at him with an unreadable expression. "Dream?"

_They kissed.....they kissed and....and.....what is this?_ His soul burned with emotions, his eyelights flicking between the two. _It was an accident....and yet...._

"Brother?" Dream blinked as a hand touched his cheek, cyan and lilac eyes filled with concern. "Are you ok?"

"Dream?" Both of them gave him a concerned look and he chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"S-Sorry! Just a bit surprised at how you both work together!" _And kissed together..._ he thought to himself. He chuckled nervously as the two looked at one another. "W-well umm...we can train more tomorrow!" He teleported to his room, leaving the two skeletons alone.

".....Dream is.....confusing." Cross mumbled and sighed.

"Brother...."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dream collapsed onto his bed, cheeks flushed after a quick shower. What is wrong with me? He thought, Soul pounding against his ribs. In his head he could still see his brother kissing Cross, feel his brother's body against him when he fell back into him afterwards. What is this.....this feeling? He tossed and turned on his bed. twisting in the sheets. "N-Ngh..." He blushed as he recalled everything again, feeling magic begin to pool around his pelvis. "N-no....why?"

He blushed darkly and moved his hands along his pelvis, grumbling to himself as he felt his bones get warm. What the hell am I doing? This....this is wrong....he thought as magic began to form around his pelvis. He gripped at it and began to rub it, panting slightly. But he was so warm....gentle....a-and.....nnnnh.... He imagined Nyx's touches, feathery soft grazes along his bones as his multi colored eyes gazed at him. "H-Hngh..." His eyes fluttered as he continued to pump his erection, gasping softly as his mind continued to fuel his Soul's odd fantasy.

He came with a shaken, choked gasp and he sat upright, looking at his magic staining the sheets. Did....did I just..... He covered his mouth, eyes wide and filled with shock. I just jerked off...to thoughts of Nyx....my brother! And....and with Cross too...... His mind swam, making him feel faint as he breathed heavily. He shuddered and gripped his arms tightly. "No....no that's wrong....that's so very wrong....." He mumbled. "I can't think like this....this is not right...."

He got out of bed and went to the bathroom, splashing cold water on his face. "It's....it's fine Dream....it's ok...." He whispered, looking at himself in the large mirror. "It....it may not be right but...but maybe it's nothing! I mean, the circumstances here are different...but he's still your brother!" He shook his head and grabbed a long golden robe. He walked out into the dark home, moving silently towards the large library. He stuttered to a stop when he saw Cross sitting on the couch, book in hand and a fire going in the fireplace. It gave off a warm, gentle glow, giving the room warmth.

"D....Dream? Is...is something....the matter?" Cross asked.

Oh shit....why is he up still?!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cross looked at Dream standing in the hallway. He seemed anxious, shifting on his bare feet until they overlapped one another. "Are....are you unwell?"

"N-not really...just....not quite tired." He replied, walking further into the room. His eyes shifted around the room, not once settling on Cross. "How about you?"

"Could....not sleep." He admitted softly. He fingered the pages of Romeo and Juliet, his gaze falling to the balcony scene. "So...rereading...."

"You really like that one huh."

"It is....good. Tragic but.....good." Dream sat down next to him, keeping a slight distance from him as he gazed into the flickering flames. 

"Cross....May I ask you something?" Cross's brows furrowed as Dream folded his hands, resting his chin on them. 

"What....what is it you w....wish to ask?"

"Do you.....ever feel like the things you're feeling for someone are....inappropriate?" Cross tilted his head in confusion. 

"Umm, not really.....why?" Cross looked at Dream. The low flames made Dream almost appear ethereal to him, the haze of low heat making him almost shimmer in the darkened room. "Dream....I.....have felt....something though..." He dragged his fingers along the couch cushions, anxious. "But....I am uncertain of these feelings." Admittedly he had been trying to push his own personal feelings for both brothers aside. He wasn't quite sure when he started feeling this way towards them both, and just the thought of the accidental kiss from earlier made his cheekbones tint pink. He adjusted his scarf so Dream couldn't see and coughed slightly. "I do not...know if they are the same." He looked up only to fumble against the couch at Dream's closeness. "D-Dream-"

"You...." His soft eyelights were filled with a bevy of emotions, some Cross couldn't place. He felt a shaking hand reach out, touching his cheek. "Cross....can I?" Cross wasn't certain what he wanted, but nodded. Dream gently moved his scarf down and he felt Dream's mouth press against his own. The touch was soft, almost shy in its approach despite being the one to initiate the kiss. Cross hummed and kissed back, feeling his hands reach up to grip at Dream's shoulders. 

They broke the kiss only to go in again, their tongues sparking and moving against one another. He panted as he felt his scarf fall to the floor, Dream's hot breath against his cheekbones. Once they broke away again, Dream looked down, almost ashamed. "....Why?"

"I-I don't know." Dream shook his head. "I'm...such a freak...I-" Cross shook his shoulders gently, looking into the ex-guardian's eyes.

"No....you're not...."

"But these feelings......are for you and Nyx." He admitted quietly. "It's not normal Cross. It's not-"

"None of us....are normal...." Dream looked back to him and kissed him again, humming as Cross pulled him closer. The two moved slowly on the couch, stopping just as Dream felt hands sliding his robe off. 

"N-no we.....we need to stop." Dream shivered and shook his head. Cross stared at him and nodded softly. "But....we can talk about this later, ok?"

"....Yes Dream. Unbeknownst to them, Nyx was listening in the hallway, clutching a book tightly to his ribs.

_.....Dream.....Brother....._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things b gettin' steamy >:3c


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream suffers a dilemma and Nyx just wants to kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!!!! *bows* Ok so I had this story planned up to a certain point, which is why the updates were far more frequent, and the reason they slowed...well there are a few reasons.
> 
> One is that i've never written Dreammare before and I know how some people feel about the ship, so I'm trying to play it carefully if that helps.
> 
> Second is...well the world issue in general. You know what I mean. I work retail so I'm still working (work night shift so i don't have to worry too much about customers) and it kinda kills the writing mood at times.
> 
> Third is Animal Crossing, Persona 5 Royal and Final Fantasy VII Remake. I am a streamer and I've been streaming P5R, will be streaming FF7R and playing AC in my spare time xD
> 
> I hope this chapter makes up for it, even if it's a bit short!

Chapter 8

Nyx took a few deep breaths as he stood just outside Dream's room. _It's ok Nyx....Dream will listen. He will understand, right?_ He let out another soft sigh as he fidgeted, twiddling his thumbs. _Then again he looked shocked too....maybe....I do not know.... He knocked on the door. I still want to know..._

"Yeah?"

"Dream, may I come in?" Dream opened the door, rubbing a hand along his tired face. He had clearly just woken up, and Nyx found the sight of his brother endearing. He rubbed at his sockets and yawned. "Dream, did I wake you up?"

"Nah, I was already awake Nyx." He stepped aside to let his brother inside. Nyx sat on the edge of his bed, hands resting gently on his lap. "Something the matter Nyx?"

"I...I have been....feeling weird lately...." He murmured. Dream sat next to him and he gripped at his baggy pants slightly. "I am confused by these feelings."

"What feelings?"

"I do not know. I feel....warm when I see you and Cross." He whispered. "My face gets hot, my chest tightness and my soul seems to beat on my ribs." Nyx felt his cheeks get warm as he blushed. "It's not uncomfortable though...and then....then I...." He took a deep breath and looked at Dream. "I saw you kissing Cross." Nyx watched as a myriad of emotions seemed to come across his brother's face, flickering in his eye lights. "I-"

"Nyx look. That uhh....that was-"

"-liked it. I was...curious." He cut Dream off mid-apology, giving him a sideways glance. "So I...I wanted to ask you something."

"W-what?"

"Can....can you kiss me like that?"

".....Huh?"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dream was having a hard time processing what his brother was asking for. _He....he wants me to kiss him?! Like...like what he saw me and Cross...._ The memory of the other day played back in his mind and his cheeks tinted in a gold blush. "A-Are you really sure Nyx? I mean....that was....that was uhh...."

"You like Cross, right Dream?" Nyx asked. He shifted on the bed, sitting cross-legged as he stared at his brother with innocent teal and violet eyes. "Well, I like you too. So....can we? Please?"

_Like...he thinks....wait do I?_ He frowned and also sat cross-legged on the bed, gazing at his brother's innocent face. He looks so eager.... He closed his eyes and the kiss once again replayed in his mind, causing his soul to flutter in his chest. _Do I though? Or maybe...I always did..._ Ever since the XEvent, he had always tried to look after the wayward skeleton, wanting to pull him away from Nightmare's influence. At first he had almost considered using Cross to get to his brother, the thought leaving a bad taste in his mouth and guilt curl in his ribs. After shoving that plan away from his thoughts, his concern had become more genuine to the point that they had an on/off friendship.

He was certain Cross would be angry at him for what he had done to his memory, if he could remember. He was also certain that Nyx would be the same. He felt a gentle hand being placed on his own trembling ones and he looked up at his brother. "Nyx, this isn't something as simple as 'like', you know. There's....there are a lot of people who would frown on this...."

"....But....there is only us here, right?" Dream blinked at those words and turned to his brother, seeing a shy smile on his face. "And....if Cross is ok with it....then.....it's ok right?" Dream let out a soft sigh before nodding. "Then...let us try it ok?"

_I never could say no to him..._ He thought with a small smile. The two of them faced one another, Nyx shifting anxiously and Dream burying his turmoil over this choice. He leaned forward and carefully pressed his mouth against Nyx's. Nyx hummed and placed his hands on Dream's shoulders, tiliting his head into it as he closed his eyes. Dream pulled his brother closer, feeling heat in his ribs as his brother pressed harder against his mouth. _This....this is....hmmm...._ His thoughts were drowned out by the warmth in his brother's inexperienced touch.

The two separated after a few moments and Nyx's face was covered in a teal blush. Dream chuckled and brushed a thumb across lightly freckled cheeks, a smile present on his face. "Well? Did that satisfy you?" He asked. _It felt good.....too good. This is wrong. I shouldn't want this from him......but....._

"Y-Yeah.....it felt nice Dream." He smiled softly. He let out a gentle laugh and looked at dream with expectant eyes. "Can we do it again?"

_But...I did like it. I....want more of this. More of my brother....more Cross....am I selfish?_ "....Yes." He pulled his brother on top of him as he fell back into the bed, locking their mouths together again. _I don't fucking care anymore....._ He felt Nyx's tongue shyly lick across his teeth, wanting entry. He allowed it, moaning as their magic touched and sparked.

"Mmmnnhh...." Nyx's moan caused his eyes to snap open and he sat up, panting as Nyx tilted his head, confused. "Dream?"

_What was I thinking?! I should care! He's my brother!!! He...this is taking advantage of him! He doesn't remember....he....._ Dream buried his skull in his hands, shaking. _This is wrong....so wrong....I'm disgusting for wanting this!!!_

"It was nice." Dream slowly turned to Nyx, his brother reaching out and grabbing one of his hands gently. "I like Dream....I....love my brother." Dream frowned and looked away only for Nyx to cup his face. "I....want you Dream."

"Nyx this...this is wrong. Brothers don't-mmm...." Nyx kissed him again, the touch still shy but adamant. Nyx pulled away and Dream looked into his brilliant cyan and violet eyelights. "Nyx-"

"I want.......you and Cross.....if Cross wants me too." Nyx blushed a bit, fidgeting on the bed. Dream let out a sigh as Nyx yawned, rubbing at his sockets sleepily.

"Here let's just....sleep on it ok?" Nyx nodded and pulled the covers back, curling up beside his brother. Dream held him close as he slipped off into sleep, closing his eyes and sighing. _What do I do?_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's been a couple days...." Nyx mumbled, sitting outside as he put down another romance novel. "Dream said we will talk about it soon. But....when is 'soon'?" He wondered aloud, getting up and teleporting to the library. He put the book away and smiled a little. "It felt nice.....he was so warm....I liked it." His fingers moved to brush against his mouth, eyelights forming little hearts as he recalled the kiss. "It was warm....sparks....is that what it is always like?"

Ever since their night encounter Dream had been a bit distant with Nyx, lost in deep thought. Nyx couldn't really understand what there was for Dream to ponder so heavily, but he gave his brother the space he needed to think while he continued to read and learn. Ink had even dropped by to check on him and Cross, though giving Cross a few awkward glances that the poor skeleton couldn't understand.

He walked out of the library and to the courtyard, sighing as the evening summer breeze brushed past him. "My Soul....just thinking about them makes it pound....is it because they are all I know? Or...or is it-" Something in the air shifted, causing him to freeze. _Wh...what is this....chill?_ He remained still as footsteps inched closer to him, a voice touched with madness and twisted desire ringing in his skull.

"Ah....there you are, my sweet." It cooed. "I've been looking all over for you....and lemme just say it is not how I wanted to 'kill time'." Nyx slowly turned around to see a skeleton standing a few feet away. His posture was hunched slightly, empty sockets staring into him as a twisted smile spread across his face. Black, tar like tears dripped down his face as the flickering red light of his target like soul gave off an eerie glow. He had a knife in his left hand, the blade chipped and coated in blood, dust sticking to the red substance. "So....what the hell did he do to you, my love?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you all for reading this :3 I will ask for one thing though: I know there isn't a dm feature on here so asking for updates via comments is normal, but please don't do that too often. Or if you do, please at least comment on the chapter before asking for an update. I'm pretty chill about it but many others can see that as rude Dx And tbh it can also kill a writer's vibe at times. 
> 
> I'm not gonna sit here and beg for comments or anything like that! But please keep asking for updates in moderation ok? If you see that I answered that question recently in other comments, ask me something else instead. I'll gladly answer any questions! So long as they aren't spoiler related. o3o Thanks again and stay safe out there everyone!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer is here~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took awhile xD I hope I didn't keep y'all waiting too long!

Chapter 9

Nyx was hesitant as the strange skeleton seemed to sway from side to side, grin ever present on his face. "Oh ho....so you don't recognize me?" Nyx stood still as he took a shaky step towards him, grin seeming to stretch even more along his skull. The black sludge that fell from his eyes seemed to get thicker, dripping down his cheeks and over his fingers as he gripped at his face. "Heh....heh heh....so amusing.....so very amusing..."

"L-Look, I do not know who you are." Nyx repeated himself, frowning slightly. "S-So it would be best for you to-"

"Ah, of course you wouldn't. Just looking at you....." He sighed, twirling his knife in the air and catching it with ease. His red, target like Soul seemed to flicker eerily as he looked forlornly at his blade. "He took everything away that made you beautiful. Yes....yes very unforgivable no?" Nyx felt unease well inside him as he stepped further away, his entire body trembling.

_Who is this stranger? I am....afraid of him...._ He blinked when the skeleton began to laugh. "Are you....alright?"

"Alright? Oh, never better my sweet." He grinned again, tilting his head at a disturbing angle. Nyx blinked and the skeleton was suddenly on him, gripping his neck tightly. "This just means I get to corrupt you any way I wish....any way at all to bring back your beauty..."

"N-ngghh...let...let go!" Nyx snapped as tendrils lashed out from his back, smacking the skeleton away. He panted as he watched him slam against the far wall and he turned around to run away. _I got...to find Dream!!! Brother....brother help!!!_ He yelped as a cold hand gripped his shoulder, a smile pressed against his skull.

"And where are you going my sweet?"

"N-no-!" He felt himself being yanked close to a body, the warmth and scent of sunshine instantly easing his fears.

"....Killer."

"Ah Dream. Ever the persistent little fucker aren't you?"

"I can say the same to you." Dream scowled, holding his brother close. "How did you get here? You shouldn't have been able to."

"And why the fuck should I tell some goody two-shoes about how I go where I please?" He chuckled darkly, eyeing Nyx as he hid closer to his brother. "...You broke him."

"Nyx, go find Cross." Dream whispered against his skull. "I need you to be together should something happen, understand?"

"Brother I-"

"Nyx, please." He felt hands on his shoulders grip him tightly, the fingers trembling as Dream's gaze remained steady." Killer is not one to be trifled with. I will explain when he is gone, alright?" Nyx looked into his golden gaze and nodded slowly. "Alright, now hurry." He gave him a soft, quick kiss that made Nyx's soul flutter and he ran off to find his friend.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dream watched Nyx head off and turned back to his unwanted guest. "....I will not ask again. How the fuck did you get here?"

"Wow, ya kiss your brother with that mouth? Oh wait you just did. Sick man." Killer chuckled, picking his teeth with his knife. "Man this is truly one hell of a setup. Finding this place was not easy though, gotta be honest. Took me awhile."

"Hmph." Dream stood firm, hands gripped into fists as he stared at Killer. "...Are we doing this or not?"

"So eager for a fight when all I wanna do is have a nice little chat." Killer chuckled. "So....how'd you do it? Brainwash? Hypnosis? Hmm? What made him forget his beloved?"

"You were never his beloved." Dream growled, mouth curled into a snarl. "As he was, he couldn't....he couldn't love or care for anyone but himself! It wasn't normal! It wasn't the brother I knew!"

"Well it was the Nightmare I knew." Killer sighed, picking at his teeth with the tip of his knife. "And he was such a magnificent being...a force to be reckoned with. But this?" He chuckled darkly, his empty sockets swirling with madness and a sick glee that made Dream's metaphorical skin crawl. "Now he's nothing more than your bitch." Dream snapped and lunged at Killer, his bow being blocked by his opponents knife. "Heh, gotcha squirmin' eh? Good....let's have a killer time, mm?"

"You know nothing about him.....about us!" Dream snapped, his golden eyelights alight with fury.

"Ooo~ you look so scary. Not at all befitting the Guardian of Positivity. My, what would Ink think?" Dream huffed and lunged at Killer. "Well guess chat time's over eh?" Killer blocked Dream's bo staff with his knife, cackling. "That's all well and good. After all..." He pushed him away and chased after him. "IT'S A WONDERFUL DAY FOR A SLAUGHTER!!!!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nyx stopped running after several minutes to catch his breath. _Who....who was....that?_ He panted as his head ached. _Killer....he's so.....familiar? I....I don't know...._ He felt his Soul pang against his ribs, falling to his knees. "G-gh...what....what is....this?"

<strike> _ **"......Finally."** _ </strike>

"H...huh?"

<strike>_**"A break....a bit of....negativity..."**_</strike> Nyx gripped his head as the tendrils formed on his back, coiling and writhing in the air. 

"Who.....wha...." The voice in his head was very faint, as if trying to speak through a marsh. "I...I don't....." He felt one of his tendrils gently rest over his violet eye, making him squint. "This....feeling...." It started as a soft trickle in his mind and on his skull.

<strike>**_"Focus.....it.....that power...."_**</strike> Nyx shook his head, trying to stop the voice in his skull, in his very Soul. <strike>_**"....Wish to help him?"**_</strike>

"H....huh?"

<strike>_**"Let it happen......this power was yours....so let it flow again..."** _</strike>He gripped at the grass beneath him, digging his fingers further into the dirt as he struggled to stop the pain in his ribs and skull. _<strike>**"This negativity...it is yours..."**</strike>_

"Mi.....mine?" _Dream....never told me..._ He thought. 

<strike> _ **"Let it in...."** _ </strike>

_Let it....in...._ He squeezed his eyes shut as the violet socket slowly began to ooze a black, tar like substance. It started as a small trickle in his mind, like water leaking through cracks. _I...I want...to help him.....Dream.....brother....._ Suddenly it crashed over him like a wave, flowing through his limbs. He gripped at the ground, fingers tearing and cracking the marble floor. His left eye began to leak the same sludge his left did, the tar covering his sockets. His eyes glowed in the gloom, the tentacles on his back writhing and coiling around, smashing a nearby pillar. _Dream.......I won't let him hurt you...._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dream leapt backwards, his legs shaking slightly as Killer teleported backwards. "Aww am I wearing you out~? Does the wittle baby need a nappy?"

"S-shut the hell up..." Dream coughed, brushing golden ichor from the corner of his mouth. _Still though I need to end this at some point....his negativity is palpable. So much hatred...._ He stood shakily on his feet and summoned his bow again, the magic flickering in and out. _Damn...._ "You don't frighten me..."

"Frighten you? Who ever said I wanted to scare ya?" Killer's grin was wide and unhinged as he gently licked golden blood from his knife. "Mmmm~....so sweet and filled with a richness....not unlike apples eh? I gotta admit, ya taste divine Dream....but yer to damned bright for my liking."

"Heh, sorry to disappoint you." Dream smiled weakly. Killer raised a brow at him, tongue halfway up his knife.

"Disappoint? Nah...if anythin' I'm quite impressed." Killer's chuckle held no humor in it as he moved in front of Dream.

_Dammit he's too fast now!_ He only just blocked the knife aimed at his eye only for a hand to enclose around his throat. He gagged and struggled as the grip tightened, his bow clattering to the ground before vanishing. "N-Ngck!" He tried to swing down on Killer with his hand only to scream as a knife slammed into his wrist, pinning him to the wall. Killer's grin was wide as he licked at the golden blood that dripped off the knife and he smirked. 

"Hmm mmm mmm~....." Killer hummed, eyes closing in sick bliss. "You know.....maybe I'll be sure to take ya back with us once I get Nightmare back to his senses." Dream winced as he took the knife out, only to shove his tongue into the wound. He cried out as Killer lapped at the blood, pressing his body against him. "Mmm...."

"Y-y-you're....sick!"

"Mmmm, aren't we all though?" Killer chuckled. "After all, y-" Killer was cut off as a something slammed into him, tearing him away from Dream's body. The gold clad skeleton collapsed, letting out deep, pained breaths as he looked up at the figure before him. Nyx stood in front of him, long black tendrils coiling in fury. Black sludge dripped to the ground, sizzling as he heaved with every breath.

"You....hurt Dream....hurt my....my brother....." His violet and cyan eyes shimmered behind the murk that covered them. "I...I will...kill....you..." Dream looked at his brother, fear and awe surging through him. Nyx was partly covered in the same corruption he had as Nightmare, the track marks left behind by his previous affliction glowing lilac slightly under the new corruption. He seemed to be seeing through Killer, eyes glowing in their sockets as he slowly stalked forward. "I...I will-"

"Nyx!" Dream grabbed his hand and he stopped moving. "Nyx stop, don't let his negativity get to you!" He almost recoiled as black sludge began to coat his fingers, but he refused to release his wrist. "Nyx....."

"Heh heh....interestin'..." Killer panted, getting back up slowly. "Packin' a punch there, eh Night? Don' worry....I'll get ya back ta where ya belong....promise." Dream watched as he vanished, his presence gone from their home. He released a sigh only to feel a tug as Nyx fell to his knees.

"G...gh.....br...other...?" He began to claw at his sockets, trying in desperation to remove the corruption. "It....it's hurting....burning....help...get it off...!" Dream knelt in front of him and placed both hands on his cheeks.

"It's ok....you're stronger than this." He assured him, rubbing a thumb under his lilac eye. He gently pressed his teeth against his brother's ignoring the slight burn he felt there. _For him....it's worth it...._ He slowly felt Nyx respond, the burning pain being replaced with a spark of pleasure and passion. He felt his brother tremble as the corruption slowly fizzled away and with a shaky sigh Nyx collapsed against him. "Nyx...."

"Mmmnh..."

_Passed out...._ Dream sighed and lifted Nyx into his arms. He carried him back inside, watching Cross stumble from his room and rubbing his skull. _Killer must've knocked him out...explains why he never showed up..._

"Dream....what....what happened?"

_What...what do I say?_ He thought. He knew he should tell the truth, but for now the safety of and health of his brother and lover were more important. "...Later. For now, get some rest. I'll heal you both up alright?" Cross nodded, moving closer to Dream and kissing his cheek.

"Ok...I trust you."

_That's what really scares me....I don't even trust myself anymore...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Killer wasn't around for too long, but I do wonder what Dream will do~....it seems he's dug himself a very deep hole, eh?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross and Dream have a conversation about what occurred and Nyx has a conversation with himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took awhile and it's short, but here's some mild smut for you all!

Chapter 10

Cross sat on the couch next to Dream. It had been a few hours since Killer's attack and he could see that Dream was conflicted about something. "Dream...."

"Y-Yes?"

".....What happened?" Dream looked at his hands, folded together tightly. They were trembling as he bit his bottom lip, muttering to himself softly.

"..."

"Dream?"

"Killer.....is dangerous." Dream whispered. "I'm amazed he didn't kill you....then again I would have felt it." He rubbed at his skull, stress furrowing his brow. _But how the hell did he even get here? I need to speak with Ink when I get the ch-_ His thoughts were cut off by a soft peck on the cheek. He turned his head swiftly, only to smack his forehead into Cross's face. "Ow...s-sorry but why did you-"

"You were upset..." Cross rubbed his face and sighed. "I...I didn't know what else to pull you out of your skull."

_I'm beginning to think I liked you less direct...._

"Are you...upset?"

"Hmm? No, just surprised." Dream pouted a bit and turned back to the flickering fire in front of them. Killer knows where we are now....and even though Cross and Nyx don't remember him it doesn't mean they won't relapse. I need to be careful what I say. "Killer is....from another place. He has killed many and cannot be trusted." Cross simply nodded and turned to the fire as well. "I don't want to lose either of you...." Cross blinked and turned to him slightly. He reached out and grabbed his hand, entwining their fingers together. Dream gripped back and let out a long, tired sigh. "...We should go to bed."

"....." Cross didn't hesitate. He yanked Dream into a kiss, making the guardian let out a squeak from the sudden forcefulness of his...his....

_Is....does this...make him my lover?_ His Soul thrummed behind his ribs as he grabbed at Cross's shoulders, trying to move closer. _....I don't care anymore. Yes, no....it doesn't matter. If this is what he wants, I'll be damned if I don't give it to him._ He placed a hand on the back of Cross's skull, trying to gain control of their kiss. He tilted his head, pushing his tongue into Cross's mouth. Sparks lit up as their magic danced and twined together as warmth pooled in Dream's hips. "M-mmmh...." He separated from Cross, a thin strand of golden saliva linking their mouths together. He smirked and licked at it, eyes burning with a need that made Cross squirm. "Uncomfortable?" He chuckled a little moved their faces closer once more. "....Good." 

He pressed his mouth to Cross's, groaning as he ground his hips against the other skeleton. His body was feeling warm as hands slid under his still torn clothes, gentle touches tickling his ribs. He felt his Soul hammer behind his ribs, the hand touching him flinching slightly at the vibrations. "It's alright Cross." He whispered, kissing his cheek. "You can't hurt me." 

"Dream..." He kissed him again, feeling Cross's knees slowly move to rub against his hips. "What.....what is this feeling?"

"...."

"Dream?"

"Honestly...I don't know." He admitted softly. "But I'm finding out more and more that I don't care."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nyx stared at the ceiling of his room, letting out a long sigh. _What had happened? Who.....who was that?_

<strike>_'You do not know? Or have you simply not been told?'_</strike> Nyx scowled and rolled over, facing his large window.

"Go away..."

<strike>_'That's a no can do my....friend.'_</strike> Nyx could practically see the grimace his irritating new 'friend' had. 'Now that you are aware of me I am going nowhere.'

"Then I'll just ignore you."

_<strike>'Nah, you can't do that my 'friend'.' </strike>_Nyx shivered a little as the voice cooed in his mind. _<strike>'We have so much to catch up on...like how your brother is a liar.'</strike>_

"No....Dream is not a liar. Dream....I trust him."

<strike>_'Why though?'_ </strike>Nyx scowled and closed his eyes.

"I love him."

<strike>_'Oh you** love** him. That's fucking rich.'_</strike> The voice cackled and he winced, rubbing at his forehead.<strike>_ 'You do not know what love is.'_</strike>

"It's-"

<strike>_'Pain. Anguish. Nothing good comes out of love.'_ </strike>The voice spat out venomously. Nyx slowly sat up and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. His bare feet hit the soft rug and he gripped at the sheets, shaking his head. <strike>_'You already know I am right.'_</strike>

"No I-"

<strike>_'Fine then...go find him and see.'_ </strike>The voice sounded smug, making Nyx's soul hammer behind his ribs. 'Did he not tell you it's 'forbidden'? That it's 'not right', only to kiss you?' It laughed in his skull, making him wince slightly. <strike>_'He's a fucking hypocrite...because he **loves** you.'_</strike>

"....." Nyx got up and snatched a deep purple silk robe. Tying the sash around his waist he made his way out of his room, his eyes filled with determination. "I'll prove you wrong."

<strike>_'Prove me wrong of what?'_ </strike>It chuckled. <strike>_'I'm within you. I **am** you.'_</strike>

"No you're not!" Nyx snapped, two tentacles emerging from his back and flailing around angrily. "You are not me!" The voice went quiet when Nyx heard soft noises close by.

"Ngh...h...hah...C-Cross...." Nyx moved slowly towards the door, his soft eyelights peeking through. They widened at the sight he was met with. Cross was writhing beneath Dream while his brother was on top of him. Both skeletons were on the couch, bones and magic illuminated by the firelight. "Gh....s-so....ungh...."

"Dr-Drea-ah!" A particular thrust caused the couch to shift and Cross groaned, his eyelights hazy and flickering in their sockets. Nyx watched from the doorway, his cheekbones flaring up and magic pooling to his hips.

_This....they're...._ He fell backwards, eyes not leaving the couch as the two skeletons grunted and moaned, lost in their passionate love making. "Hah...it....it's...."

<strike>_'Wow....getting turned on just by watching? You're either that naive or you...oh ho....you like it don't you?'_</strike> The voice taunted. Nyx shook his head and swiftly teleported back to his room, stumbling as he landed half on his bed. <strike>_'Heh heh...this is so amusing...'_</strike>

"S-shut it!" Nyx's cyan eye flared slightly as he ground his teeth. He untied his robe and slid his hands down to his hips. He could feel the magic forming, slightly heavy in his hand. He gave it a few, cautionary strokes before squeezing gently, making him gasp. "N-Nnhgh...." He closed his eyes and began to stroke faster, toes curling in his sheets. "Nnnh...ahh...."

In his mind, he imagined Dream touching him, giving him the same heated looks he had been giving Cross. At the same time, he imagined Cross under him, stroking him as he pumped harder. He took a finger and slipped it into the slit gently, his empty sockets opening as he moaned. "B-Bro,....ah...! Cro-Cross m-m-more-!" He turned over and began rutting against his large pillow, the cool silk pillowcase chill against his heated magic. "Nnnh...I..I-!" After grinding for an unknown amount of time, he came all over his pillow, fangs biting into the plush surface to stifle his moans of ecstasy. "Mmmmnh~!!!"

He laid there panting, watching dully as the magic faded from his sheets and pelvis. "Th....that....nnnh..."

<strike>_'What filthy fantasies you have.'_</strike> The voice mocked him once more, the words filled with glee. <strike>_'If only Dream knew his sweet, pure brother was capable of such nasty things...'_ </strike>Nyx didn't respond, his eyes fluttering shut as sleep slowly began to claim him. <strike>_'Tsk......weak.'_ </strike>The voice spat out. <strike>_'Well no matter.....it won't be long now....'_</strike>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huehuehue >:3c Things are finally picking up~! :3 And don't worry: we haven't seen the last of Killer x3


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx and Dream have a small chat, and Killer is taking everything as well as you'd expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I am so, so so very sorry this took so long! Even more sorry for its brevity :'3 Anywhoo, I hope you like it!

Chapter 11

Nyx peeked into the kitchen as the sun warmed the room with its rays. He saw Dream making some fresh, hot tea, the smell seemingly beckoning the lilac skeleton. Dream was wearing a thin, silken robe, the sash undone slightly. Nyx blushed a bit at the sight as his brother turned around, seeing him even as he ducked back into the entrance way. _There's no need to be so flustered Nyx!_

<strike>_Other than the rather filthy thoughts you have...._ </strike>The voice in his skull teased him. <strike>_My my my....you'd rather rip it off? Waste of a build up yeah? You that eager to fuck him?_</strike>

_Stop it! You-_

"Nyx?" Nyx opened his eyes and looked up at Dream. His brother gazed down at him, confusion flickering in his eyelights. "Are you ok?" Nyx coughed some and stood up, brushing off his pajama pants. 

"Ummm....yes....s-sorry....." Nyx fidgeted where he stood, unable to look at Dream. His mind ran wild instead with the image of Cross and Dream making out. It was as if the memory was burned into his soul, causing his cheeks to turn a lighter shade of purple. "I...hungry. Yes....umm....breakfast time?" Dream let out a small chuckle and lifted Nyx's chin up. "Brother..." Dream's hand was warm from holding his cup, his golden eyelights seeming to twinkle with....was it mischief? "I.....uhhh...."

"Come to the kitchen. I'll make you some hot tea and we can talk." Dream headed back in, Nyx's soul fluttering behind his ribs. 

_Dream......_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dream could read his brother's face well. He also knew, at least slightly, that at some point during his and Cross's...passionate conversation that his brother had spied on the two of them._ I'm glad to see he isn't disgusted by us....and yet...._ Dream still felt a small amount of confliction in his soul. On the one hand he had fallen for Cross some time ago. He had always cared for the rebellious Sans sure, but at some point those emotions changed and grew...and despite the gap in Cross's memory (caused by him essentially) it seems those feelings were reciprocated nonetheless. And yet....he still wanted his brother in a similar fashion.

He knew it was selfish...wrong...and he had no right to a single thing. Morally everything he had done up to this point was what many would deem as wrong. Though he did it for his brother, a small part of him still questioned his actions. But seeing his brother back to how he had been, shy and soft spoken, smiling and enjoying reading once more, he convinced himself he was in the right. Nyx tilted his head slightly as Dream gave him some fresh cooked eggs and sat across from him. "Look, Nyx...I-"

"You....Cross....did something last night." Dream flinched a bit despite his brothers casual tone. He watched as he took a sip of his tea and sighed. "I saw it."

"Y-you did? Ha ha....Im sorry. But I can ex-"

"I...want that too." Dream blinked as Nyx sipped his tea again. "I....love you too Dream. I want you too. Do...do you not want me like that?"

"I...Nyx...." Dream sighed, rubbing the back of his head. He knew this was going to happen. He was just as guilty, sending those mixed signals to Nyx. But now that Nyx was confronting him about it, he was unsure. "Nyx...of course I do." He watched as Nyx seemed to brighten up at this, almost like a puppy seeing their owner come home. "I'm just....are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes. And...I want Cross too." Nyx looked into his cup, blushing as he took a bashful sip. Is that....really so bad?"

"...." Dream sighed long and loud as he felt himself giving up this particular fight. "...No Nyx. In fact, as long as Cross is alright with it, it's fine with me." He truly did love them both, so why hold himself back so much? Because of his morals? He already knew he was beyond some of those pesky little problems now, after all he had done. "We can ask him when he wakes." He took his plate to the sink, feeling hands suddenly grip his shoulder. "Ny-mmmm?!" Nyx pressed his mouth to Dream's slipping his tongue in when Dream let out his rather undignified squeak of surprise. Nyx broke the kiss off and smiled playfully. "You rascal..."

"That was...nice. You look nice too Dream." Nyx blushed, hins fingers trailing Dreams ribs, arms and hips slightly. "...Dream I...want you. Later?"

"....Yes. Later."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dust watched out of the corner of his eye as Killer sat in the corner of the large dining room, digging his knife into the wall for the umpteenth time. "Tsk, and people call me mad?"

"It's gotta be whatever he saw when he was hunting down Cross. He just keeps repeating the same shit over and over." Error grumbled. "Mine this and kill them that....really he's an old broken record at this point." Error rubbed at he back of his skull. "Hey....did anyone...yanno, mess with me earlier as a prank?" Axe looked up from his rather bloody steak dinner and tilted his head, meat still hanging from his teeth. "I dunno...just this feeling like someone messed with me." Before Error could shrug it off, Killer was suddenly behind him, a knife pressed ever so slightly to the back of his skull. "Hey what the-"

"Ooo....ya mean like this? Killer pressed the tip to the back of his skull and all three of them watched Error seemed to freeze in place, his eyes turning blue as static noises came from him. "Tsk, y'all are worthless." Dust and Axe watched Killer vanish and Dust sighed. 

"Guess we'd best put Error somewhere comfortable." Axe simply shrugged and continued to eat. "Fine, I will." As he moved Error to a chair, he stopped for a moment as he recalled what Error said. _Wait....could someone have....maybe Dream? ...No. There's no way he did..._ He sighed and looked to where Killer had gouged out some of the wall with his knife. _Nightmare....where the hell are you?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems Dust is onto something....but will he figure it out?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all are looking forward to more!
> 
> Wonder what happened...owo
> 
> Nightmare and Dream belong to jokublog


End file.
